wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman builds
Trees Elemental The Elemental Tree is a common tree to see in PvP endgame. The Elemental tree offers increased damage to Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, and Shocks; Increased mana efficency with spells; Reduced cooldowns on Lightning, Chain Lightning, and Shocks; Wider range for Lightning spells; and increased fire totem damage output. Enhancement The other tree seen in endgame PvP is the Enhancement tree. The Enhancement tree offers the Shaman the option of two-handed weapons; Increased melee damage output; More efficent Earth and Air totems; The ability to Parry and Stormstrike. Restoration The most common tree to see Shamans specced in Endgame PvE. The Restoration tree offers the Shaman a shorter Healing Wave casting time; Increased healing spell mana efficency; More efficent and longer ranges on totems; Less threat generated by healing spells; Nature's Swiftness and Mana Tide Totem. Shylo's Shaman PvE Build This build is primarily useful in a PvE environment. The focus is on dealing a decent amount of damage and backing it up with some healing enhancement. In PvP, this build is decent, but an Elemental / Restoration build works much more effectively. Elemental - 0 points Enhancement - 30 points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Improved Lightning Shield - 3/3 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 * Flurry - 5/5 * Toughness - 5/5 * Improved Weapon Totems - 2/2 * Elemental Weapons - 1/3 * Parry - 1/1 Restoration - 21 points * Improved Healing Wave - 5/5 * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Tidal Mastery - 5/5 * Nature's Swiftness - 1/1 ---- Shylo's PvE Shaman Build ---- Zahalani's Shaman PvE/PvP Build This is the build I've used quite succesfully for both PvE and PvP. You do massive damage with the elemental mastery and flurry/(windfury or rockbiter)combo, while still being able to heal yourself well(not a good healer for groups though). With the Elemental Devastation, your Elemental Mastery will give you a 10% to crit with your weapon, which in turn gives you faster attacking and more crits. Also Chain Lightning will crit on all 3 hits and with a 1.5 sec cast time, that is really nice. Elemental - 31 points * Convection - 5/5 * Elemental Warding - 3/3 * Call Of Flame - 2/3 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Call Of Thunder - 5/5 * Elemental Devastation - 3/3 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Lightning Mastery - 5/5 * Elemental Mastery - 1/1 Enhancement - 20 points * Shield Specialization - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Anticipation - 2/3 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 * Flurry - 5/5 Restoration - 0 points ---- Zahalani's Build ---- Fiilt's "Shock Troop" Shaman PvP Build (41/10/0) The focus of this build is one thing: Heavy casting, heavy damage. This build really is for PvP only, for shaman's incompetence for healing shines through with this build. Do not expect to live extremely long with this build either. The strategy of this build is to keep your enemies at a distance. You want to cast shocks and chain lightning as frequent as possible, try and stay behind the crowd and out of melee combat. Fire Nova Totem usage is a must. NOTE: This build is mainly meant for Alterac Valley. Strengths: * Reduced cast time, cooldown, on high damage spells. * Increased critical strike chance and damage on high damage spells. * Much improved mana efficiency, a must for a shaman. * Increased 5% mana pool, increased lightning shield damage. * Focused casting for getting off a quick lesser healing wave or chain lightning. * 1 second ghost wolf casting time for when you need to run away. Weaknesses: * No major melee improvements. * Not a build made to make you live long. * Healing is weak. Elemental - 41 Points * Convection - 5/5 * Concussion - 5/5 * Call of Flame - 3/3 * Elemental Warding - 3/3 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Call of Thunder - 5/5 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Improved Fire Totems - 2/2 * Eye of the Storm - 3/3 * Storm Reach - 2/2 * Lightning Mastery - 5/5 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Elemental Mastery - 1/1 Enhancement - 10 Points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Improved Lightning Shield - 3/3 Restoration - 0 Points For comments/suggestions on Fiilt's "Shock Troop" Shaman PvP Build, email hizzlemafizzle@hotmail.com. ---- Shock Troop Build ---- Drasha's Raiding Resto Shaman Build (0/11/40) This build is for end game raiding where shaman are expected to heal, and heal well. However, it does not totally sacrifice your solo ability, by letting you pick up the 2 handed axes and maces talent. Your heals dramatically improve your life span in PvE content, however you will have fairly low DPS. So while you are virtually unkillable, you to so with sacrifice to your killing power. This build is mainly meant for level 60 players who want to start raiding and get some real appreciation. Enhancement Tree - 11 points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 Restoration Tree - 40 points * Improved Healing Wave - 1/5 * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Ancestral Healing - 3/3 * Nature's Guidance - 3/3 * Healing Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Mastery - 1/1 * Tidal Mastery - 5/5 * Restorative Totems - 5/5 * Natures Swiftness - 1/1 * Purification - 5/5 * Mana Tide Totem - 1/1 Of the 3 point restoration talents (Ancestral Healing, Healing Way, Nature's Guidance) you can really pick any two, Nature's Guidance and Ancestral Healing just happen to be the ones I have gotten the most use out of. The one point in Improved Healing Wave is kind of a "trash point", so feel free to put it where you like. For comments or suggestions you can emial Drasha at monkeypooo4u@yahoo.com ---- Resto Raiding Build ---- Byesun's PVP Shaman Build (07/25/06) This is the best PVP build I have tried to date. I used to be a Nature's Swiftness fanatic until Eye of the Storm came into our lives. With EotS, we can now successfully cast spells without interruption during mele and ranged attacks. This, in my opinion, is better than one instant cast every three minuts using Nature's Swiftness, while many of your spells cast between cooldowns are interrupted. It also frees up several talent points from Restoration that can now be used to achive Elemental Fury (for a 100% critical strike spell damage bonus), Lightning Mastery (reducing the casting time of your lightning spells), and Elemental Mastery. Natures Guidance (3/3 gives you a 3% critical strike chance on both mele and spell attacks) is now the goal in the Restoration tree, with Improved Ghost Wolf capping the enhancement talents. (Sorry StormStrikers, enhancement is simply not as effective in pvp as elemental combat, though it is quite fun!) Restoration Talents - 13 points * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Nature's Guidance - 3/3 Enhancement Talents - 7 points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 Elemental Talents - 31 points * Convection - 5/5 * Concusstion - 5/5 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Call of Thunder - 5/5 * Eye of the Storm - 3/3 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Lightning Mastery - 5/5 * Elemental Mastery - 1/1 This build works best with a Stamina/Intellect/Spirit equipment build. Remember to keep your rank 1 shock spells handy. While they don't deal out much damage, their secondary effects work just fine and cost nearly no mana. Flame Shock will keep rogues and feral druids unstealthed, Earth Shock will interrupt casters, and Frost Shock will slow down flag runners or anyone you are trying to kite. ---- Category:Guides Category:Shamans Category:Talents Category:Shaman Talents